creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
SR142
It had been two months since my previous investigation of the abandoned Duck Pond park. I stopped because I didn't really have any reason to continue. Well that was before I found out that my Aunt had some audio recordings of her deceased boyfriend's investigation of the place that he recorded before he died. Apparently he did some investigation of his own after the 4 children were murdered. I had asked my aunt for the audio recordings for at least a month, but she would never let me have it. Thirsty for knowledge on Disney's plots, I stole the audio tapes from her. They are bellow: Recording one: "Uh hello...I was a former worker at Duck Pond. After the 4 children were murdered there, I decided to do some investigation...I'm gonna go check out the place tomorrow." Recording two: "Hello...I entered the abandoned Duck Pond today. I haven't really found anything, and I had to leave early because I heard footsteps, and I don't want to get caught sneaking into the park. Tomorrow I will do some investigation, and tell you a story from when I worked there." Recording three: "Hello. I haven't found anything else, so I'll just tell you guys a story from when I worked there. There was a big big party at the park, and it was jammed packed. Once the party was half way done, there was a big feast. It was the most unhealthy thing I had ever seen...there was literally no healthy food, only sugary junk food. There were a lot of sugary food there, obviously...and a lot of young children there. So uh...you can see how this would escalate quickly. There were children everywhere. These children were also the sloppiest eaters I have EVER seen. One child I remember ran up to me. He had icing all over his face, and chocolate and other sugary foods covering his hands, and he grabbed my leg. He was twitching so fast and was so jittery that I literally lost balance and fell down. Most children were like that too, literally only two weren't. But one of the said two was just a little bit spazzing and hyper, and the other was still super hyped up, he just wasn't covered in sweets. Not one child was calm. The only reason I was telling this story, is that when I got up after I lost balance and fell, I looked to the side and saw a man in a Donald suit. His mask was covered in...blood. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, and he was gone." Recording four: "I have found a lead. Apparently someone named Jade Frescan has Intel on some sort of secret area an eighth the size of the park underneath the park. It is referred to as 'SR142'. I don't know what that stands for, but it COULD be 'Secret Room 142' but you can never be sure. I'm going to interview Jade tomorrow, and see what I can find..." Recording five: "I interviewed Jade Frescan today, and she said that you can access this area by going up to the giant Donald Duck portrait in the main hall, and press his left eye twice, his left foot once, his right foot once, his left eye three times, and his right eye 1. Then, the portrait rolls away like a hidden bookshelf with a secret area behind it. There, there is an elevator that leads to this secret area. I'm going to investigate this area tomorrow." Recording six: "I went down in the area today. There, I saw some creepy stuff. There was a Mickey Mouse plush with its two eyeballs ripped out that sat on top of a box. Apparently, this belonged to Jade, but it was stolen while she was on shift at Duck Pond. Anyways, after a while of searching I found something I will...never un-see. Remember the hyperactive kid who made me trip back in recording three? Well I found him...dead...he was still like he was that night...his mouth was still covered with the frosting...and his hands were still covered with chocolate. However there was one difference, with the frosting and chocolate was a mix of...blood...it was sick. I will continue researching tomorrow...because with what I saw today...I really don't want to." Recording seven: "I went back to the area today. I was on the search for anymore things like I saw yesterday. I didn't find much of what I was looking for...well I did find some interesting stuff but I can't put it...into words. Anyways, after a while, I smelled the stench of dead bodies. I followed the smell reluctantly, and found more dead children. These ones were the two I mentioned in recording three as the only two non-out of control kids at the party. Both were hung by a noose. I left again, will go back tomorrow" Recording eight: "I know who the killer is! His name is- (banging is heard) go away! (More banging is heard) leave me be! (More banging is heard) He's after me! If anyone gets this, go down to SR142! (Door is heard broken down) oh no (stabbing is heard and the recording ends) This startled me, and I located and talked to Jade Frescan. She told me all about where I needed to go, and about some safe down there with the combination of 1293. It apparently, in her words, would help end the investigation on this creepy Duck Pond. After this, I immediately packed a back pack and snuck down to Duck Pond. I did the secret combination on the Donald Duck Portrait and went down to SR142. There, it was creepy. Old abandoned toys, mascot outfits, and storage boxes remained. The place had an unbearable odor, and I nearly puked. There was random junk laying all around the place. I tripped on a metal pole. When I got up, I saw a Donald Duck head staring at me. It didn't move, and it was just the remains of a costume without a body. Not going back, I continued my search. The smell suddenly got about ten times worse, and I followed the sent to a little closed off room. I opened it, and saw something...horrible. Dead bodies...tons of dead bodies...all lying down dead. I did a count, and there were 10. But the most spooky part was 4 children hung by ropes above the rest of them...were these the 4 main children killed by the Donald Duck Killer? After a small while, I found the safe Jade had told me of. I entered the combination, and it opened. I found a newspaper saying how some park named "Jack Sparrow's Super Sea" was closed down by the police for alleged 'suspicious activity', 'possible drugging guests', 'unsafe equipment', and 'The Jack Sparrow animatronic of the park being tampered with and causing many many problems'. Then I found a file that said that all the Jack Sparrow's Super Sea's things would be turned into Donald Duck type media. This is gross negligence on Disney's part, as they know the things that were in Jack Sparrow's Super Sea were dangerous, but continued to reuse it, endangering the guests. I left, and went to tell Jade what happened, but I found her dead in her room with a broken spine. I called the police, but by the time they arrived, she was already dead. After an investigation, it was ruled out that she died in an accident. One thing I noticed was that in the picture of her dead, there was the eyeless Mickey Plush heard about in the audio recordings. I went to interview Harold Fquo, who only was willing to tell me one thing about why he murdered those kids: "Disney made me do it". (This is the sequel to Duck Pond. For the original story, go there) (Image found at: http://www.animatedheroes.com/classicdisney.html) Credited to: http://creepypasta-land.wikia.com/wiki/User:MamaLuigi22 Category:Disney Category:MamaLuigi22